


Stiles Stilinski's Guide To The Blues (And Derek Hale's Too)

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheering Up, Cuddling, Fluff, Hair Washing, Insecurities, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Singing, mentions of depression, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there is no getting rid of depression, you just have to ride it out, get through it, try to breathe... but other times there are ways to make it disappear, ways to cheer someone up when they're feeling down, luckily, Stiles and Derek both know eachother well enough by now to be able to pull that off seamlessly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski's Guide To The Blues (And Derek Hale's Too)

"Oh my God... oh my God who do you think is gonna die!?"

"I don't know," Derek muttered back half-heartedly, standing up suddenly from the couch

The response was awfully cold and numb, even if Derek never got as passionate about fiction as Stiles did he atleast made an effort

"I'm going to take a shower,"

Stiles squinted, pursing his lips and staring at him as he disappeared around the corner towards the bathroom

It was far from uncommon for Derek to go through little periods of depression, Stiles had them too, it just came with the territory of what their lives were like

Although if he was being completely honest, he had a feeling they'd both be like that regardless, some things were just more dependent on the person than the circumstance

Stiles knew better than anyone that sometimes there was just nothing you could do when someone was going through that, but that didn't stop him from trying, as a matter of fact he and Derek both had their own little ways and rituals to help eachother feel better when they were slammed with a case of the blues

He just hoped this was one of those times when that helped, and not one where Derek was beyond help and just had to ride it out

Those cases were the worst...

Not wasting time, Stiles jumped to his feet and headed into the bedroom, hastily ruffling through the clean laundry that he had yet to put away and coming up with Derek's favorite pair of pajamas, the ones with the little Scotty dogs on the pants and the wear on the sleeves, it was times like these when he was glad for their arrangement that he did the laundry and Derek did the dishes

He carried the clothes out and slipped into the bathroom, placing them next to Derek's towel before slipping out again

Mission: Make Derek Hale Feel Comfortable And Happy Phase 1- Complete

Now onto phase two!

Without hesitation he ran to the freezer and grabbed the pack of pre-made chocolate chip cookie dough before getting some cookie cutters out of the drawer

They didn't usually bother with cookie cutters but this was kind of a special occasion

As expected Derek's shower didn't last long- they rarely did- and within only ten minutes he was back, his pajamas clinging to his still damp body and a towel still draped around his neck

Luckily, Stiles was ready for this

 _"There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz,"_ he sang dramatically, taking a few steps closer

_"But ofcourse I'll care for Nessa,"_

He waited, wiggling his eyebrows until he saw Derek's lip turn up slightly

 _"But ofcourse I'll rise above it,"_ he added quietly

_"Because I know that's how you'd want me to respond- yes, there's been some confusion for you see my roommate is..."_

The werewolf released a breath, starting to smile

_"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe,"_

_"Blonde,"_ Stiles laughed, taking Derek's hand and swaying with him as he pulled the werewolf towards the kitchen

_"What is this feeling, so sudden, and new?"_

_"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you,"_

_"My pulse is rushing,"_

_"My head is reeling,"_

_"My face is flushing,"_

_"What is this feeling?"_

They went all the way through the song as Stiles got the cookie dough laid out, and by the time they reached the end and the dough had all been laid out on the counter, Derek was smiling again

It seemed like maybe there was hope for cheering him up after all

Meaning it was time to enact phase three

Out of nowhere Stiles raced over to his laptop and pressed play on the YouTube video he had already set up

And to Derek's clear amusement, the instrumental began playing to "Under The Sea"

And Stiles took it upon himself to sing the lyrics

Actually, if we're being technical, Stiles took it upon himself to learn every single lyric to that song perfectly so that he could always sing it for Derek at the drop of a hat and not mess up

And though it seemed like a fairly simple thing, it quite obviously was something important Derek

He didn't come out of these bouts easily, even the small ones like he was having tonight, and it warmed Stiles' heart to know he had helped

 _"Darling it's better down where it's wetter take it from me~!"_ Stiles sang with an exaggerated hip swivel, making Derek laugh a little harder as they put the pan of cookies in the oven

_"Up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away, wile we devotin' full time to floatin' under the sea~!"_

Without any warning Stiles wrapped his arms around the werewolf, lifting him up and setting him on the counter, wich drew a gasp from the larger man

Sometimes having spark strength really was a benefit, and lifting Derek Hale up without any trouble? Definitely one of said benefits

Without any delay he grabbed a bowl of grapes from the counter, shaking his hips as he continued singing and broke a grape off of the vine, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly as he pressed the fruit against Derek's lips

The werewolf grinned, opening his mouth and letting his tongue flick gently over the other's fingers as he took the grape into his mouth

Stiles just snickered and kept singing, walking over to the cabinets to get the cooling tray and the bowl for the cookies to go in

"How long until the cookies are done?" Derek asked childishly interrupting the tune that Stiles was still singing

"Not too much longer, another ten minutes maybe?" he shrugged

Derek made a hum of understanding, giving a slow nod as he watched his boyfreind work

"You know what I'm going to do?" Stiles said suddenly, turning back around from getting the dishes together

"I'm going to order a pizza," he added a second later

"Don't you think it's a little late for a pizza?" Derek frowned

"Um no? It's NEVER too late for a pizza!"

"It kind of is," Derek chuckled back

"Oh come on, don't be such a sourwolf, it's never too late for pizza!" Stiles insisted again, grabbing the phone off of the wall and searching for the phone book

Derek just shook his head, a hint of a shy smile overtaking his face as he watched his boyfreind skate about the kitchen, humming to himself and shaking his hips teasingly

"Now YOU, you move that cute butt of your's onto the couch and put on the zombies wile we wait for food, when the cookies are done you can lay in my lap," he offered

"The Walking Dead isn't on just yet," Derek smirked, but he slipped off of the barchair and headed to the couch anyway

"Oh.. um... well then... put it on something else, something calm, like... like... Freinds or The Legend Of Korra or something," he mused with a shrug

"Boy you really have something against the news huh?" Derek teased lightly

"Not.. 'against' really," Stiles muttered

"I mean just because it's nothing but depressing stuff full of triggers and death and terrible things, why would I have anything against it? I don't, by the way, I just don't like it,"

Stiles himself really wasn't all that bothered by the news, he was used to it and honestly, being a deputy meant that he had to see this stuff all day anyhow, but there was no reason for Derek to sit through it

He never liked Derek watching the news, it was hard enough for most normal people to watch it without getting upset over something but... Derek was such a sensitive soul and he didn't need that in his life, especially when he was already feeling crappy to begin with

"As you wish," Derek sighed, relaxing and watching Stiles out of the corner of his eye

The spark just winked at him, deciding to bring the phone with him and going to sit on the couch

Without a single moment of hesitation Derek laid down and let his head fall on Stiles' lap, eyes closing pleasantly as Stiles started running his fingers through the werewolf's hair

And for a moment, there was nothing else, he was able to just tune it all out

And for as long as Stiles' fingers were in his hair, he was completely, utterly, at peace

~+~

"You think there's any cream left in the bottle?"

"Plenty," Stiles grumbled, crashing onto the bed and wordlessly and pulling his pillow closer to him

Derek frowned, setting his book on the nightstand and moving over to gently set a hand on Stiles' side, frowning as the smaller male winced slightly

"Stiles," he said slowly

"It just isn't fair you know? I mean none of you were-things get pimples because of your stupid immunity- Kira included- and Lydia doesn't get them because she's flawless, why am I still cursed to get them? Can't sparks make them go away?"

"Stiles-"

"And even more stupidly, I get them in weird places! Like who gets a zit on their butt?"

"Everyone, Stiles,"

"Except for werewolves and kitsune and kanimas and stuff right?"

Derek frowned, jaw tensing slightly

Stiles went through phases like these

It wasn't at all uncommon for him to go through bouts of depression as much as Derek did, the moments of self-loathing and hatred and upset, of guilt and regret and disgust, and just an overwelming case of melancholy...

And luckily those feelings were around less than they used to be, the positive feelings outweighed them now, but they were still there, still rearing their ugly head more than enough

And on top of it, Stiles often suffered from body image problems

Derek had experience with that too, but it was on a much smaller scale than Stiles

He did have a point after all, alot of the things that most people had problems with in relation to their appearance were things that werewolves just didn't have to deal with

He had his issues, but not like Stiles

Stiles... was just riddled with them

"Let me see?" he asked quietly

Stiles gave a loud sigh but rolled over obediently, closing his eyes as he felt Derek reach up and scratch away the newly dried green mask cream he had just applied

He felt sort of bad for letting Derek scratch it off after he just put it on but that was another concern for another day really

"Stiles, I don't even see anything,"

"Well I feel them Derek! Here, do you not feel this?" he huffed immediately, grabbing Derek's hand and pressing it against his face

Without further prompting Derek let his fingers glide across his smooth skin, letting his head drop down and nuzzle against his shoulder in the mean time

"I very barely feel anything," he finally muttered

"But it's THERE, Derek, it itches, I feel it!"

"And I'm not saying you don't, I just don't see anything," Derek shrugged back

Stiles sighed heavily, squirming a little in his arms and starting to fidget as he chewed on his lip

"Come on," Derek said suddenly, sitting up and gently tugging Stiles up along with him

"What? Why?"

"I think you should have a relaxing bath,"

"I just had a bath, to get rid of the chocolate that you thought was such a great idea to include in our _love making_ ,"

"Stiles that was YOUR suggestion,"

"I didn't think you'd take me seriously!"

"You kept saying _'Pour it on me baby pour it on me'_ ,"

Stiles was quiet for a moment, licking his lips

"And you took that seriously?"

"Do you want me to ignore you in the future?"

"No," Stiles said quickly, causing Derek to give him a small smirk as he dragged him into the bathroom

"Just relax," Derek insisted quietly, taking Stiles' favorite bubble bath out of the cabinet before starting the water

Wordlessly, Stiles stripped out of his clothes again, stepping into the bath and not hesitating to lean back against the tub wall and close his eyes

"You might have wanted to wait until the tub actually had a sufficient amount of water in it," Derek noted

"Might've, but I didn't," Stiles grumbled back

"I can see that," the werewolf sighed, running his fingers through the spark's hair before reaching for the shampoo

"Do you ever think you're just too involved in things? Like... like you just want to... to back up and make it all STOP? I mean you know there's no ACTUAL reason to do things like socialize right? The laws of nature- hell even the laws of law- don't MAKE you do that, we just CHOOSE to, and I think sometimes we all should just take a break from everything, like unplug our phones, don't go outside, just tune it all out and NOT do it for... a long time?"

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Stiles squirmed a little more, letting Derek run the shampoo through his hair

"No... it's... it isn't just one thing I just.. I just want to unplug from everything else for a little wile..."

"I know, we can do that,"

Stiles just nodded, his tongue curling in his mouth as his fingers swirled around some bubbles

He feels Derek messing around with his hair a little and sweeping his hands through it and... upwards... somehow... and then a moment later Derek moves away and his heart sinks a little and he turns around only to have a mirror shoved in his hands

"I should make a comment right now about how you've had a _hair raising_ day shouldn't I?" the werewolf teased

Stiles started to crack, because Derek had styled into a shampoo mohawk and all he can do is laugh now

He can't help it, he can't stop, he's laughing so hard he's crying and Derek is having to nearly wrestle with him to get the shampoo rinsed out before he calms down

"Oh my God you should be a comedian, seriously," Stiles snickered

"I'm only good for one joke a week, I don't think that would pay the bills," Derek replied dryly

Stiles just hummed, poking some of the bubbles aimlessly

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sometimes he did, sometimes he didn't

That was the thing about Stiles

Unlike Derek who nearly always kept quiet when things were rough, Stiles preferred talking- usually, but there were times when his head was just too loud, even for him

The spark just sighed and sank down a little more in the water, waving some of the bubbles around a bit

"I don't know.... just... saw some stuff earlier... I don't know... I got reminded of... things like mortality and I just ... I just..."

"Don't want to think about it?"

"Uh-huh... I don't know what I'm more scared of, our mortality... or my dad's..."

Derek swallowed, inhaling deeply

Sparks lived long lifespans, just like most magic folk, just like werewolves, it was just natural

But humans weren't like that, obviously, and John was human...

One day Stiles would be an orphan, just like Derek was, and Derek would go through the pain of losing a parent again...

He took a deep breath, digging his nose gently into Stiles' shoulder and inhaling his scent

"Sorry I made you-"

"No it's fine I wanted to," he replied quickly

So for a wile they were just... quiet

Just quiet

And then they became significantly less quiet

_"Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities, forget about your worries and your strife,"_

Stiles grinned, leaning back into him and closing his eyes again

_"It means no worries, for the rest of your days, it's our problem free, philosophy, Hakuna Mattata,"_

It was kind of an unspoken of tradition they had

Derek would sing Bare Necessities

And Stiles would sing Hakuna Mattata

It created a weird harmony but then again they were really all about weird harmonies so it fit

"The water is getting cold," Derek noted a moment later, their singing having died down after it's short lived beginning

"Yeah," Stiles nodded

"So you should get out,"

"Do I have to?" the spark groaned in frustration

"Yeah, pretty much," Derek chuckled, letting the water out of the tub

Stiles grumbled and rolled his eyes dramatically just making the werewolf grin more as he grabbed a towel from the top of the towel rack and stood up, helping Stiles out of the tub before draping the towel around his shoulders

"Now go back to the bedroom and put on some clothes, then find something mindless on TV, I have curly fries to make,"

"I get curly fries!?" Stiles beamed excitedly

"Yeah, ofcourse,"

"Will you make burgers too?"

"Stiles, it's two in the morning, quite honestly you're lucky I'm even turning a light on in the kitchen,"

"Fair fair, cartoons ok?"

Derek gave a nod and watched him run off into the bedroom before heading for the kitchen himself

At first he had been vehemently against having a TV in the bedroom- it was bad enough he tolerated the laptop- but one oddly cold night during Shark Week had quickly changed his mind

Derek had never liked having the TV on as background noise- as a werewolf nearly all background noise was highly irritating after all- but he quickly grew to like it

There was something oddly comforting about curling up with Stiles and the steady beating of their hearts against the backdrop of some low, random but lively sounds that just helped him tune out, focus in on Stiles, his scent, his heartbeat, it wasn't as defeaning or nerve wrecking as the silence and Stiles was certainly more relaxed

It seemed to be a good thing

He set the appropriate amount of time on the Batman timer and started preheating the toaster oven

That Batman timer had oddly become his favorite thing in the kitchen, unlike other timers it didn't let out a shrill ringing or beeping noise that just made Derek cringe, instead it flashed the Batsignal on the ceiling, making it much more appealing to both he and his fiance'

And there really is something to be said for logo merchandising too, Stiles was living proof of that

For example, thanks to Frozen themed yogurt, Stiles- who until now has always been freaked out by yogurt (wich Derek still can't understand)- is eating two cups of it a day

And because of Monster High's ingenious talking toothbrush Stiles was nearly obsessive about oral hygiene- no more morning breath!

If they ever made some sort of Walking Dead sleep aid, Derek figured, Stiles would never force himself to stay awake for anything ever again

"Derek!"

Speaking of..

"Derek you're never gonna believe this!" Stiles preened as he rushed towards the kitchen, his hair visibly soft and fluffing out thanks to being only mid-dry

"What am I never going to believe exactly?"

"As Told By Ginger is on! Remember!? Remember!? I told you about that show! God I loved that show when I was a kid and it went poof years and years ago never to be seen again and now it's BACK! Derek, Hey Arnold!, The Wild Thornberrys, and now As Told By Ginger, it's the holy trinity of Nickelodeon!"

"Great, just let me get these in the oven and I'll be right there ok?"

Stiles nodded quickly, racing back to the bedroom and- if the sound of the mattress crying out in protest gave any word to it- crashing onto the bed

Part of Derek wanted to comment on the fact that Stiles was obviously feeling better but he knew that wasn't a wise decision

He didn't want to scare the good mood away after all and sometimes just mentioning it could do that

It didn't take long, luckily, for him to get the curly fries going and turn the timer on, and once that was done all he had to do was take the portable timer with him and head into the bedroom

"C'mere c'mere!" Stiles groaned needily, reaching out with grabby hands and tugging Derek into the bed

The werewolf easily set the timer on the nightstand and pulled his fiance' closer, enjoying the way Stiles snuggled up close to him and immediately relaxed

Faintly he could hear the sound of rain pouring outside and wondered when that had started, it hadn't been raining earlier before Stiles' bath...

No matter though, it was a good thing, he had always liked the rain

It had a tendency of putting flames out


End file.
